YandereGintama
by Anna27tsu
Summary: Il allait enfin rentrer dans sa deuxième année de lycée ! Le professeur de la classe 3-Z, Sakata Gintoki est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était tombé pour la tête blanche au premier coup d'œil. Dommage qu'il y a tout ces imbéciles heureux autour de lui... Mais qu'importe. Parce qu'à la fin Sensei sera mien ! (Spécial Halloween)


**Hello mina-san ! Pour Halloween, j'ai voulu faire un petit quelque chose et ce truc bizarre est sorti… Je ne sais pas trop s'il y aura une suite ou pas. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur une possible suite (ou pas). Bien sûr, comme vous l'aurez certainement devinés, c'est clairement inspiré du jeux Yandere Simulator :) donc si je décide de continuer, attendez-vous à un bain de sang et autres joyeusetés ^-^!**

 **Disclamer : Gintama appartient à Hideaki Sorachi (au fait vous avez lu le dernier chapitre ? Pauvre Tama. Rip). Et Yandere Simulator ne m'appartient pas non plus (ou sinon Rival-chan aurait été supprimé depuis longtemps x) mais ce magnifique jeux est à YandereDev.**

 **Attention : Inspirer de Yandere Simulator, pas besoin d'en rajouter je crois… Au pire regarder les warning du jeux y a tout. Pour l'instant c'est T mais ça pourrait monter à M**

Aujourd'hui, il rentre dans sa deuxième année de lycée ! Et deviner quoi ? Il est dans la classe 3-Z ! Il avait eu des centaines de rêves sur cette classe. Bien sûr ce n'était pas sur des choses aussi banale que « Omg est-ce qu'il va y avoir des gens que je connais ? » Ou encore le « J'espère que j'aurais des profs sympas ». Non, c'était bien plus… Puisqu'il va avoir LE prof. Sakata Gintoki renommé par ses élèves Ginpashi-Sensei.

Il était tombé pour la tête blanche au premier coup d'œil. Avec ses cheveux anti-gravitationnels, la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, car quand vous le regarder dans les yeux, vous pourriez vous noyer dans sa profondeur… Et cette voix, ô cette voix ! Sans parler de ses abdos. Comment il avait fait pour les voir ? Pour ça, il pouvait remercier Bansai-kun. Bansai était un type bizarre qui vous donnait des infos ou des photos en échange d'autre chose. Et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes si ILS n'étaient pas là. Les rivales.

Le premier qui était dans son collimateur est Katsura. Katsura Kotaro et Ginpashi-sensei sont amis. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps et ils arrivent souvent à l'école ensemble. Katsura est facilement irritée, il cède à la colère bien trop souvent pour que ce soit normal. Hurrrg ! On dirait un tsundere… Modification : C'EST un tsundere. Je me demande comment Ginpashi-sensei a pu supporter ce type pendant aussi longtemps ! Mais grâce à Bansai, il sait que Katsura veut se taper SON Sensei, et ça, il ne le permettrait pas ! Il veut faire sa déclaration à la fin de la semaine ? Très bien, qu'il la fasse… S'il est toujours vivant d'ici là.

La seconde est une sale stalkeuse ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut stalker Sensei ! Sarutobi Ayame, la présidente du club de cuisine. Il va lui faire vivre l'enfer, si elle et ses petits plats s'approche de Sensei. Surtout que Ginpachi-Sensei est un homme dont les seules faiblesses sont : l'alcool et la bouffe (plus précisément le sucre). Et elle profite de ça, la garce. Elle utilise sa faiblesse contre lui, dans ce cas, il utiliserait les siennes contre elle héhé.

Kada, cette fille est tout simplement horrible ! Elle est imbue d'elle-même, arrogante et tant d'autres défauts qu'il ne pourrait pas tout les énumérer avant sa mort. Présidente du club de théâtre, elle se vante d'être la fille la plus riche et populaire du lycée. Pfff n'importe quoi ! Elle essaye d'attirer Sensei dans sa poche avec ses seins qui font « bong, boug », ses fesses qui font « sfoutch, sfouch » à chacun de ses pas. De plus, elle use de sa richesse sur le pauvre Ginpachi-sensei endetté.

Puis il y a le président du club occulte, Okita Shogo, soit l'homme le plus étrange et le plus sadique de tout le lycée. Certain disent qu'il est lui-même un démon et que rejoindre le club occulte signifie perdre votre âme dans atroce souffrance. C'est pour ça qu'il est le seul et unique membre du club. Mais ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est que malgré le peu de personnes (une en fait) le club ne se dissout pas. Et malgré l'étrangeté et les rumeurs sur le président, Ginpashi-sensei et Okita on l'air de bien s'entendre, comment est-ce possible ?! Ce démon a ensorcelé Sensei c'est sûr !

Sakamoto Tatsuma, le président du club de sport. Il est d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Et bien que ses capacités sportives ne soient pas très bonnes, son charisme, sa détermination et sa chance compensent le tout. Et bien que ça lui arrache la gorge de dire ça, il comprend pourquoi Ginpashi-sensei l'aime bien… Il n'ose pas imaginer ce qui passerait s'il lui arriver quelque chose (en fait si il l'imaginait très bien)… Il serait ravi d'accueillir Sensei dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral.

La nouvelle infirmière, Tama est quelqu'un de très douce et attentive. Elle est comme certain l'appelle « Un peu de douceur dans ce lycée de dingue ». Mais il était sûr que c'était à cause d'elle que l'expression « Un loup dans la peau du mouton » est né. Ginpashi-sensei à la fâcheuse tendance à revenir blesser et complètement ivre de ses combats (Trop de virilité ! Kyaaa !) alors il passe beaucoup trop de temps dans cette foutue infirmerie. Il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, et son envie de tordre le cou de Tama grandissait de jour en jour.

Tsukuyo, le professeur de langue est une personne plutôt stricte, mais qui a bon fond. Le problème ? C'est que cette femme ose avoir le même âge que Ginpashi-sensei et les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Trop de similitudes arrrg ! De plus, personne ne sait qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la salle des professeurs, et si… Non, il ne l'accepterait pas ! Elle peut bien essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle ne ressent rien pour Sensei mais je sais que c'est faux. Mais Ginpashi-sensei ne sera jamais au courant de ça. Dommage.

Il y a aussi Takasugi Sinsuke, il est le chef des délinquants. On en sait très peu sur lui. Il porte un pache-œil et est connu pour être violent. Mais malgré ça Takasugi et Ginpashi-sensei ont l'air de partager une étrange rivalité… Mais s'il y avait plus que ça ? Ils ont l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps… Ce sera un adversaire difficile, mais il est plus que prêt à relever le défi.

Shimura Shinpachi et Kagura… Les « enfants adoptifs » de Sensei. Ils sont très possessifs avec lui et restent accrochés à sa manche 24/7. Ils peuvent éloigner Sensei de lui sans même éveillés le moindre soupçon sur leurs véritable intention. Car ça se voit, ils veulent le garder pour eux. De plus sensei est lui-même très protecteur de ses gamins, même s'il essaye de prouver le contraire. Avec eux, il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de prudence.

Et le dernier, mais non le moins dangereux, Hijikata Toshiro. Ce gars est une épine dans son pied, après tout, se n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'appelle « l'épineux ». Il est le vice-président du conseil des élèves, mais tout le monde sait qu'en fait, c'est lui qui dirige tout, même si le président du conseil est Isao Kondo. Il déteste les regards qu'il lui donne de temps en temps. On dirait presque qu'il essaye de lui dire « Je sais ce que vous voulez/faites » et ça, ça a le don de l'énerver au plus au point ! Non, il y a quelque chose qui l'énerve encore plus, c'est que Hijikata imite Ginpachi-sensei. Les mêmes réactions stupides, les mêmes habitudes, les bizarrerie alimentaires… Et en plus, ils passent souvent du temps ensemble, beuk !

Mais qu'importe. Parce qu'à la fin Sensei sera mien !

 **Question de la fin : Avez-vous devinés qui remplace Ayano ?**


End file.
